Entrevistando a Los Héroes
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Noah, Noechiis, Eggman, Bokkun, Rouge, Knuckles, Tikal, Sally, Nega, Nazo, Mephiles, Scourge, Zonic, Zamy, Kevin, Mark y Rock se reunen en una entrevista del canal Mobius-World en el que el publico pregunta. Dejen sus preguntas y ellos contestarán. Entrevista a Amy (dejen sus preguntas :3)
1. Mobius-World Informe

**Hola a todos queridos oyentes. Esta es la radio "Mobius-World"**

**Mi nombre es Alice y soy vuestra preciada presentadora. La más bella y más simpática de todas.**

**(Aplausos)**

**Gracias por estar hoy aquí escuchándonos. **

**Queridos oyentes. Está semana tenemos varias entrevistas. A los siguientes personajes y héroes de todo Mobius.**

**El primer entrevistado. Será Shadow. Así que manden sus preguntas en mensajes(reviews) Shadow nos contestará en el próximo capítulo, a todos vosotros queridos oyentes. **

**Shadow: Genial**

**Noah: ¡no uses tono sarcástico! **

**Noechiis: ¡me aburro!**

**Sonic: pues comprate un burro**

**Noechiis: no tengo dinero**

**Sonic: pues vete al banquero**

**Noechis: no tengo cartilla**

**Sonic: pues vete a la mierda**

**Noechiis: ...**

**Sonic: ...**

**Noechiis: ...**

**Sonic: ...**

**... 5 minutos después...**

**Noechiis encima de Sonic tirandole de las púas.**

**Knuckles: pedazo desastre.**

**Rouge:mejor callate.**

**Alice: Bueno oyentes. En la proxima emisión de Mobius World, Shadow responderá a todas vuestras preguntas así que por favor dejen sus preguntas a nuestro erizo en reviews. **

**Amy: si no tenéis ni idea. Podeís preguntar intimidades, hacerles pasar un mal rato, hablarle de sus relaciones amorosas, preferencias sexuales, enemigos amigos... incluso... no lo dire hay niños delante**

**Cream y Tails: -.-**

**Sally: podeís poner más de una :) **

**Eggman: 7 o 8.. lo que querais!**

**Alice: dejen sus preguntas! :D**


	2. Shadow The Hedgehog

**Alice: **_Hola a todos queridos oyentes, hoy a día 19 de octubre estamos aquí para ofreceros a todos nuestra exclusiva entrevista a Shadow The Hedgehog con la presencia de Noah The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Rouge The Bat, Sonic The Hedgehog y Kevin The Hedgehog. Esperemos que no se amargue nuestro erizo favorito y responda a las preguntas con una sonrisa._

**Shadow: **_Ni lo sueñes ¬¬_

**Noah: **_¡compórtate quieres! _

Shadow refunfuña levemente y echa una mirada a las grabadoras y cámaras del estudio. Odia estar aquí, no le hace gracia que tanta gente se interese por su vida privada, solo ha aceptado porque a Noah le hacía muchísima ilusión salir y lo arrastro con todos esos, incluido el Faker. Esa es posiblemente la peor parte, el Faker estará presente y se enterara de todo además de que les han colocado detectores para saber si mienten y tienen que jurar decir la verdad. Que mierda.

**Alice_:_**_ ¿Juras decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?_

**Shadow:** _No, no lo juro._

**Noah:** _¡SHADOW!_

**Shadow:** _está bien joder. Lo juro_.

**Alice:** _entonces podemos comenzar, conectadle el cable._

Shadow refunfuña pero no se mueve cuando los especialistas le colocan el cable. Cuando acaban, Alice recoge los documentos para comenzar la entrevista.

**Alice:** _bien Shadow, sabemos de ti que eres la forma de vida perfecta, que has estado 50 años criogenizado y que tienes ahora mismo 18 años. También hemos oído que mantienes una relación._

**Noah: **_¿¡CÓMO!? ¿CON QUIÉN?_

**Shadow: **_Yo no mantengo ninguna estúpida relación con otra Noah_

**Alice:** _¿Así que mantienes una relación con Noah?_

**Shadow:** _¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO! No tengo nada con ella_

La señala, Noah sonríe triunfal "¿por qué mierda sonríe? Debería estar gritándome, esto ya está asustándome" piensa el erizo.

El detector suena.

**Alice:** ¡_Mentira! Já, te hemos calado Shadow, pasemos al apartado de preguntas amorosas y sobre tu relación con Noah._

**Shadow:** _mierda._

**Sonic_:_**_ esto va a ser divertido…_ (Dice con burla el erizo azul)

Shadow rechina sus dientes.

**Noah:** _je…_ (Sonrisa maligna por parte de la eriza rosa, mientras Amy niega con una sonrisa la cabeza)

**Rouge:** _dale brío Alice quiero saber sus respuestas, ¡es hora de que tu misterioso erizo negro cantes!_

**Alice:** _¿Quieres hijos con Noah o con cualquier otra persona?_

**Shadow:** _los hijos no están en mi lista de cosas con otras y menos con Noah._

La eriza hincha sus mejillas cabreada, pero el detector suena.

**Shadow:** _mierda_

**Alice:** _dinos la verdad Shadow, así no sonará esa cosa._

**Shadow:** _tal vez, quiera un hijo MUY TARDE, con Noah…_

Rouge estalla en carcajadas y Sonic igual. Noah hincha sus mejillas roja de la ira.

**Noah:** _¿qué mierda pasa? Él quiere tener hijos conmigo, ¿qué mierda hay de malo en eso?_

**Rouge:** _No pueJAJAJJAJAdo parar… Ay, Shadow de padre_.

**Sonic:** _¿te imaginas a Shadow jugando con la pelota? JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA_

Shadow aprieta los puños.

Amy también estalla a carcajadas, mientras Kevin mira con algo de repugnancia y Noah solo se cruza de brazos molesta.

**Alice:** _tiene su gracia ¿no?_

Todos menos Shadow, Kevin y Noah asienten, aun riendo.

**Alice:** _continuemos. ¿Eres celoso Shadow?_

**Shadow:** No, no lo soy.

El detector suena. "ESTUPIDO DETECTOR"

**Rouge:** _¡SI QUE ERES CELOSO SHADS!_

**Alice:** _¿en serio? Cuéntanos un ejemplo de los celos de Shadow, Rouge._

**Rouge:** _encantada._

"Yo a está la mato hoy, el siguiente será Sonic…" piensa Shadow con cara ensombrecida.

Rouge sonríe pícaramente a Shadow, "¿esto va a ser una venganza o algo? Porque es buena forma de vengarse de mí, maldita sea"

**Rouge:** _un día fuimos al centro y un chico se acercó a Noah para preguntarle la hora y para agradecerle la hora la piropeo. Shadow mando a ese chico al hospital_

**Shadow:** _ESO NO ES CIERTO_

El detector suena.

**Shadow:** _PUTO DETECTOR_

Todos ríen, Sonic el que más, menos Kevin. "Oh, sí. El siguiente en mi lista eres tu maldito Faker.

**Alice:** _deja de mentirnos Shadow, mejor que seas sincero._

**Noah:** ¡LO APOYO!

Shadow asiente algo asqueado y con mal genio.

**Alice:** _¿besa bien Noah? Porque os habéis besado ¿no?_

Shadow mira a Noah que le asiente.

**Shadow:** _Sí, besa bien._

**Alice:** _Vaya, al fin nuestro querido erizo dice la verdad, genial. Sigamos con estas preguntas. ¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad? ¿Fue con Noah?_

**Shadow:**_ PERO QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA_

Noah se ruboriza algo y murmura a Rouge "¿Qué clase de preguntas hacen aquí?"

**Alice:** solo contesta querido, solo nos van a oír y ver todo el mundo, pero no pasa nada, a los demás les harán preguntas personales igual que tú.

Shadow chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño.

**Shadow:** _Hace un año, y si fue con Noah._

Noah se ruboriza cuando todos menos Kevin gritan un "uuuuuh" de fondo, y oculta su cara en la mesa tras sus brazos, Shadow luce cabreado.

**Alice:** Sigamos, _¿Cuantas veces te has acostado con Noah?_

**Shadow:**_ ¿A quién le importa eso joder?_

**Kevin:**_ A mí._

**Shadow:**_ tú no te metas gilipollas_

**Kevin:**_ Yo no soy gilipollas_

**Shadow:**_ ¡si lo eres!_

El detector no suena.

**Noah:**_ parece que no miente…_

Rouge explota con Sonic a carcajadas. Kevin se cruza de brazos molesto y Shadow sonríe triunfal.

**Amy:**_ ^_^U bueno, contesta cuanto antes acabe mejor, ¿no Shads?_

**Shadow:**_ no sé, perdí la cuenta_

**Alice:**_ eso quiere decir que muchas ¿no?_

**Noah:**_ las suficientes _(murmura)

**Shadow:** _Humpft._

**Noah:** _continúa por favor_

**Sonic:** _vaya sí que te sonrojas hoy, Noah la lanzada._

**Noah:** _esto se emite por todo el mundo, espera a ver a tu turno, colaboraré para avergonzarte_

**Sonic:** _creo que la cague_

**Amy:** _si, lo has hecho._

**Alice:** _Bueno, ahora algo menos pervertido._ _¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Noah? _

**Shadow:**_ Uf, la conocí cuando aún trabajaba para Eggman. Al parecer, Eggman la confundió con Amy, y la quería usar para llamar su atención, Noah se dejó capturar. Por lo que cuando Eggman me la enseño y la vi tan despreocupada y calmada dije que no era ella. Así que decidí averiguar sobre ella, al parecer solo estaba aquí para descubrir la base de Eggman informar a GUN y recuperar su esmeralda. Le dije que no le dejaría salir y ella, bueno, rompió la jaula de cristal de una patada, empezamos a pelear y cayó encima de mí, desde ahí creo que debo protegerla. Y bueno, nos fuimos haciendo amigos incluso engatuso algo a Eggman y ahora la considera parte del equipo… algo como con Rouge vamos._

**Amy:**_ OOOOH, QUE TIERNO._

**Sonic:**_ Eggman te quiere en su base_

**Noah:**_ yo que sé. Pregúntaselo cuando sea su turno._

**Shadow:**_ Acabemos con esto, callad._

**Rouge:**_ a alguien le ha gustado ser el centro de atención _(canturrea con burla)

Shadow la fulmina con la mirada y Alice carraspea su garganta para continuar.

**Alice:**_ ¿Nunca pensaste en tener una familia con Noah?_

**Shadow:**_ Um… sí supongo que ya lo he dicho antes. ¡Pero aún queda mucho para ese día!_

**Noah:**_ eso me vale _

Shadow sigue serio, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, abre uno y la mira elevando un poquito la comisura de sus labios, le está sonriendo a Noah, quien le devuelve el gesto.

**Alice:**_ Oh, pero que monosa la pareja Shadoah_

**Noah:**_ ¿Shadoah? ¿Qué es eso?_

**Alice:**_ Los fans que nos han enviado esta pregunta, al parecer son fans de vuestra pareja, denominada Shadoah, la unión de Shadow y Noah._

**Amy:**_ Oh, ¿y hay una para Sonic y para mí?_

Sonic se atraganta con el vaso de agua y Kevin tiene que golpearle el pecho para que vuelva a respirar.

**Sonic:**_ ¡AMY!_

**Amy:**_ ¿qué? Es curiosidad_

**Sonic:**_ ¬¬ Claro…_

**Alice:**_ pues si la hay. Los fans Sonamys._

**Noah:**_ SHHH, aún queda más para descubrir que más hay de Shadow y mí que yo desconozco, continua Alice._

**Alice:**_ Claro, allá voy. ¿Qué le regalaste a Noah por su cumpleaños el pasado dieciséis de junio?_

**Noah_:_**_ Escogiste mala pregunta…_

**Shadow:**_ eso no es de vuestra incumbencia._

Frunce más el ceño, el detector suena.

**Shadow:**_ Maldita cosa._

**Alice:**_ el detector no miente Shadow. Contesta._

Shadow resopla, mira a Noah quien se encoge de hombros.

**Shadow:**_ Simplemente fuimos a esquiar y a alejarnos de todo._

**Rouge:**_ eso es cierto, se la llevo justo la noche de la fiesta, yo quería salir con ella esa semana ¬¬_

**Shadow:**_ te jodes._

**Noah:**_ No peleen por mí, yo os quiero. _

Ambos se cruzan de brazos y Noah se ríe nuevamente.

**Alice:**_ Bueno, Shadow responde esto ¿Si Eggman deja al borde de la muerte a Noah qué harías?_

Shadow cierra los ojos, parece estar pensando.

**Alice:**_ ¿Y bien?_

**Shadow:**_ no quieras saberlo._

_El detector no suena._

**Alice:**_ ^^U le haremos caso entonces._

**Shadow:**_ siguiente pregunta. -.-_

**Alice:**_ Oh, vaya, está va refiriéndose a otras parejas._

**Noah:** _¿Cómo que otras parejas? _(con molestia en su voz)

**Alice:** _Al igual que hay fans de Shadoah, hay fans de Shadow con otras chicas, incluso escriben fanfics._

**Noah:** _-.-"_

**Alice:** _Empecemos Shadow. ¿Te atrae algo Amy?_

**Shadow:** _¿Rose? ¿Bromeas?_

**Alice:** _No, no lo hago, responde a la pregunta Shadow._

**Shadow:** _No._

El detector pita.

**Noah:** _Alguien morirá está noche…_ (Murmura mirando a Shadow con el ceño fruncido)

**Shadow_:_**_ bueno, quizás algo, pero para mí es como una hermana. ¿Contento, puto detector?_

**Amy:** O/O

**Sonic:** _¬¬ me quita a mi mejor amiga y ahora empieza con Amy, eres imbécil._

**Shadow:** repítelo si te atreves.

**Sonic:** IM-BE-CIL

**Shadow: … **

**Sonic: …**

(15 MINUTOS DESPUES)

Sonic esta inconsciente en el suelo y Shadow se sienta de nuevo.

**Noah:** _pobre Sonic…_

**Alice:** _Bueno, Shadow. Luego de ese espectáculo no apto para menores, ¿Qué opinas de los Shadamy's?_

**Amy:** _¿Shadamy's?_

**Alice:** _exacto, la pareja de Shadow y Amy._

**Amy:** _oh… O/O_

**Shadow:** _estúpido, porque les guste a esos fans yo no tengo porque querer_

**Noah:** _quizás no te mate hoy Shadow :DDDD_

Sonic despierta más o menos, algo adolorido, con dos chichones en la cabeza.

**Sonic:** _te has pasado Shadow…_

**Shadow:** _-.-_

**Noah:** _continúa, quiero ver más respuestas y tener oportunidad de pegarle a Shadow._

**Shadow:** _empiezo a pensar que querías está entrevisto para poder matarme… ¬¬_

**Noah:** _No está científicamente demostrado_

**Shadow:** _eso es que sí. -.-_

**Alice:** _siguiente pregunta, basta de charla y atended a vuestra bella presentadora._

**Rouge:** _alguien tiene el ego muy subido…_

**Alice:** _¿Qué piensas del Sonadow? Y antes de que preguntes la pareja de Sonic y Shadow._

**Shadow:** _¿QUÉ CLASE DE ENFERMOS MENTALES ME JUNTARÍAN CON SEMEJANTE FAKER IDIOTA?_

**Sonic_:_**_ ¡OYE! Tendrías suerte de estar con alguien tan tremendamente guapo._

**Shadow:** _sería un suicidio._

**Sonic:** _anda que aguantarte a ti. Amargado._

**Rouge_:_**_ del odio al amor hay un paso lalala_ (canturrea)

**Noah: **_Dices que estoy saliendo con un gay?_

**Rouge: **_Yo solo digo refranes Noah, yo solo digo refranes._

**Noah: **_¿Shadow, eres gay? ¿O quizás bisexual?_

**Shadow: **_Quieres dejar de hacerle caso a Rouge ¡por Chaos! No soy ni gay ni bisexual._

**Noah: **_Claro… _

**Alice: **_Me desviáis mi guión, callad. Venga ahora pasemos a la amistad. _

**Kevin: **S_hadow y amistad no pueden ir en la misma palabra._

**Shadow: **_Cállate Faker rojo._

**Alice: **_-.-U Di la verdad Shadow, ¿si Sonic muriese qué harías?_

**Shadow: **_Le tiraría un saco de hormigón para comprobar que sí que está muerto y luego bailaría y haría una fiesta por librarme de tal incordio._

**Noah: **_Tu sinceridad asusta._

**Sonic: **_¡Oye! ¿Qué te he hecho yo?_

**Shadow: **_existir._

**Rouge: **_Buena respuesta Shads._

**Amy: **_y luego la loca yo…_

**Alice:**_ ¡Continuemos he dicho!_ _¿Cómo Rouge te consiguió un puesto como agente de GUN? ¿Y porque lo aceptaste?_

**Shadow: **_(suspiro) Luego del accidente de ARK, yo decidí cumplir la voluntad de María, por algún casual, Rouge interfirió en mi camino y me dijo que sería un buen agente, aunque al principio me negué, Rouge se puso tan pesada, pero tan, tan pesada que acepte para que me dejará en paz. Luego me dieron armas y datos, me dejaron moverme a mis anchas y misiones que son entretenidas para calentar y me quede ahí._

**Rouge: **_Estúpidos erizos._

**Amy y Noah: **_¡EY!_

**Rouge: **_Vosotras no, cielos._

**Amy y Noah: **_Ah, vale :)._

**Shadow:**_ ¿Podemos centrarnos? ¬¬*_

**Alice: **_Dime Shadow, ¿qué tienes pensado para el futuro?_

**Noah:** _Nada, este a veces ni piensa._

**Shadow:** _ahora me incordias tú._

Le echa la lengua.

**Noah:** _pero tú a mí me quieres. Já._

**Shadow:** _¬¬*_

**Alice:** _Contesta de una buena vez, ¡amargado!_

**Shadow: **_¬¬***** Posiblemente seguir trabajando para GUN, cumplir la voluntad de María, quizás formar una familia, y conseguir algo de paciencia para aguantarla a ella._

Señala a Noah, que hincha sus mejillas en forma de desagrado.

**Alice:** _Si pudieras golpear a alguien, ¿Quién sería y por qué?_

**Shadow: **_A ti, por incordiar y hacer preguntas tan estúpidas._

**Noah: **_Golpe bajo, JAJAJAJA_

**Rouge: **_Muy bajo, jajajaja_

**Shadow: **_Callad anda._

**Alice: **_¬¬ estoy empezando a odiar a los erizos._

**Shadow: **_Bienvenida a mi mundo ¬¬* _

**Alice: **_Acabemos cuanto antes, amargado. ¿Qué fue lo más loco o estúpido que hiciste alguna vez?_

**Noah: **_confundir a mi tío con un amante._

**Rouge: **_Jugar a verdad o reto y hacernos un streaptes con ropa de mujer._

**Sonic: **_Emborracharse en el cumpleaños de Knuckles y hablar con una farola mientras sonrie y le habla de Noah._

**Amy: **_Tirarse a rescatarme y caer al agua._

**Kevin: **_Confundir a Noah con Noechiis._

**Shadow: **_Os estáis pasando._

**Alice: **_No en realidad no, ¡es perfecto!_

**Shadow: **_¬¬* Dame paciencia, Chaos, porque si me das fuerzas los reviento…_

**Alice: **_¡DINOS SHADOWSIN! ¿Cuándo saldrá el juego de Shadow The Hedgehog 2?_

**Shadow: **_SEGA no me permite decir cuándo. _

**Noah: **_Traducción de erizos amargados, secos, serios e inexpresivos "no tiene ni idea de cuándo saldrá"_

**Shadow: **_Acabaré asfixiándote… ¬¬_

**Alice: **_Hasta aquí la entrevista a Shadow The Hedgehog, ¡por fiiin! Ahora podré irme y alejarme de estos psicópatas, saludos desde Mobius-World. Tu emisora de siempre, la próxima entrevista será a Sonic ¡dejen sus preguntas!_


	3. Sonic The Hedgehog

**Alice: **_Aquí estamos de nuevo, en otra de mis fantásticas entrevistas. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho en la anterior entrevista. Al fin nos hemos librado del amargado. _

*Aplausos del público y vitoreos*

**Shadow:** _¬¬*_

**Alice:** _Bueno, señores y señoras, hoy la entrevista es para Sonic The Hedgehog, nuestro querido ególatra erizo azul. _

**Sonic: **_Yo no soy ególatra._

**Noah:**_ Sí lo eres._

**Shadow:**_ Le doy la razón_

Sonic mira a Amy esperando respuesta que lo anime, pero está se encoge de hombros.

**Amy: **_Lo siento Sonic, si lo eres._

Mira a Tails con la esperanza de que tenga razón...

**Tails: **_Bueno... quizás tengan razón_

**Knuckles: **_Ni preguntes, ególatra_

**Sonic: **_¡Oh venga ya!_

Se cruza molesto de brazos.

**Alice: **_Hoy tenemos aquí en está entrevista a Sonic The Hedgehog, acompañado por Noah, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles y Tails. Empecemos con las preguntas Sonic._

**Sonic:**_ empieza. ¬¬_

**Alice:**_ Bien Sonic sabemos que eres un héroe muy reconocido que se hace más orgulloso y más creído con cada paso que da y a cuanta más gente salva, por ahí se rumorea que tienes alguna que otra relación amorosa empecemos._

Amy pone los ojos en blanco y muestra una sonrisa diabolica. "Es hora de saber lo que Sonic piensa de mi... Jejejeje"

Sonic traga saliva al ver a Amy y veo como Noah y Shadow lo atan.

**Sonic:** _¿QUÉ HACÉIS?_

**Noah:** _como si no te conociera, cuando te pregunten sobre Amy huiras corriendo. Te quedas ahí sentado. Me he encargado de inundar los pasillos, no los desinundaré hasta que tu contestes las preguntas. He echo que haga temporal, si sales por la ventana saldrás volando._

**Shadow:**_ y yo simplemente quiero verte sufrir._

**Sonic:**_ hijo de... _

**Alice:**_ Bien Sonic, comencemos con el apartado de otras chicas que no sean Amy para que te relajes algo. ¿Te gusta Noah? ¿O solo te atrae?_

Sonic mira a Shadow nervioso, los cables están enchufados, luego revisa a Amy, tiene cara de enfadada, traga saliva.

**Sonic:**_ podéis desatarme, creo que esto va a ser mi muerte... _(murmura)

Noah sonrie pícara.

**Noah:**_ se que te gusto, Sonic, solo dilo, te sentiras mejor._

**Shadow:**_ Tu callate_

**Noah:**_ ¬¬*_

(1 minuto después)

Shadow tiene un chichón en la cabeza.

**Noah:**_ podemos continuar._

**Sonic:**_ eh... no me gusta._

Beeep.

**Sonic:**_ PUTO DETECTOR. Quiero decir que no me gusta de estar enamorado, sinceramente es guapísima._

**Noah:**_ ¡OOOOOH, QUE ALAGO, SONIC! _

**Alice:**_ continuemos. _¿A quién te ligas de otros fics?

**Sonic:**_ Pues he leído unos cuantos, en los que me han emparejado. Con Blaze, Silver, Shadow, con Shadow y Silver a la vez, con una eriza que no me acuerda el nombre, con Sally, con Cream, con Rouge, con Mina, con Elise, Galaxy The Hedgehog y no sé por que, pero me da que me está interesando en un fic una chica que se llama Black. Aunque también he sido emparejado con Noah._

Noah hace el gesto de los dos dedos y saluda energicamente.

**Shadow:** _¿¡EMPAREJADO CON NOAH!?_

**Noah:** Sí, yo también lo he leído. "Es por ti mi felicidad" de Sweet Black Angel y "Me gustas Tanto" de otra escritora loca.

Amy rompe la mesa. Sus ojos están ensombrecidos.

**Sonic:** _EH... SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA, ¡SIGUIENTE!_

**Alice**: _Porque..._

Para en seco.

**Alice**: _eliminaré esa palabra, no nos permiten decir esto a los que trabajamos aquí. A ver Sonic, ¿Por qué besaste a Sally en Sonic Satam?_

**Sonic**:_ lo ponía el guión._

beeep

**Alice:** _mentira. ¬¬_

**Sonic:** _eh... eh... ¿me beso ella?_

BEEP

**Sonic:** _¡VALE, ME GUSTABA MUCHO! Y estaba buena. ¬¬ ¿contenta?_

**Alice:**_ claro que si Sonic hay que proclamar la sinceridad ante los niños y niñas que nos esten escuchando_

**Sonic:**_ manipuladora... ¬¬ _(murmura)

**Alice:** _Bien la última pregunta de parejas que no sean Amy. ¿Si no hubiera candidata eligirías a Shadow como tu pareja?_

Noah escupe el vaso de agua y se ruboriza_. _

**Noah:**_ otra pregunta ¿Sonadow?_

**Alice:**_ Sí. Pero es la única tranquila._

**Sonic**_: ¿Con el amargado? Muero virgen, solo y con cuarenta gatos. Ni aunque fuera el último amargado de la tierra vamos._

**Shadow**_: el sentimiento es mutuo faker ¬¬_

**Alice:**_ No es tan difícil contestar con sinceridad, ahora prestadme atención. ¡VAMOS A POR AMY! _

**Sonic:**_ genial..._

**Alice:**_ Bien, apartado de SONAMY FANS. ¿Te gusta Amy o alguien más?_

**Sonic:**_ no me gusta alguien más._

**Alice:**_ Y Amy, ¿te gusta?_

**Sonic:** _... ¿Dónde está el baño?_

**Noah:** _ni lo intentes, contesta._

**Sonic:** _eh... puede._

Amy salta de su asiento.

**Amy:** _¿te gusto de verdad?_

Las lágrimas discurren por sus mejillas. Se tira al suelo y llora riendo.

**Amy**:_ soy tan feliz._

**Knuckles:** _¬¬ Quien lo diría._

**Alice:** _basta de interrumpir. _¿Consideras a Amy tu novia? también dinos ¿Qué opinas del Sonamy?

**Sonic:** _bueno, ella ya lo ha publicado por ahí, todo el mundo cree que somos novios y bueno, podría decirse que lo somos, aunque yo no le he pedido nada... y el Sonamy, no sé, he leído historias que se pasan... de romanticismo... ¬¬_

**Noah:** _aunque no lo parezca Sonic es muy tímido por eso no le ha pedido aun a Amy que sea su novia._

**Sonic:** _Podrías mantener tu bocaza cerrada_

**Noah:** _déjame pensar... NO ^^_

**Sonic:**

**Alice:** _Bien, ya lo han oído, parejita a la vista. Si te gusta, ¿Por qué siempre le huyes a Amy? ¿Acaso eres más gay que hetero? _

**Sonic:** _NO SOY GAY_ (Ruborizado)

**Shadow:** _¿estás seguro?_

**Sonic**: _¡Claro que lo estoy!_

**Noah:** _Sigue, contestando Sonic._

**Sonic:**_ No le huyo, corro lento para que pueda alcanzarme, si se fija soy más lento de lo normal cuando me doy cuenta de que está detrás de mi._

**Amy**: _BUAAAAAAAAAA..._ (lloro de felicidad)

**Tails**: _tranquila Amy..._ (le acaricia la cabeza)

**Alice:** _Vaya, muchas preguntas para ahora. Dinos Sonic. ¿Qué harías o como seria tu reacción si ves a Amy besando a Sally?, ¿Te molestaría ver a Amy con alguien más?, ¿Que harías si ves a Amy y Shadow están juntos? y ¿Qué pasa si Silver es pasa de pervertido con Amy?_

**Sonic**: _En tu maldito orden... Sí veo a Sally y Ames besándose me daría un paro cardíaco. Supongo que me molestaría... ¡Shadow como le rompas el corazón a Noah y te metas con Amy, eres erizo muerto! Y lo de Silver, Blaze lo calcinaría._

**Alice:**_ Bien, Sonic. ¿Has tenido alguna cita con Amy? ¿en esa cita o en alguna besaste a Amy? ¿si es así besa bien? ¿Te gustaría besarla?_

**Sonic:** _Sí, he tenido varias citas con Amy, no, no la he besado, por lo que no sé si besa bien y... no pienso contestar a eso._

**Amy:**_ AAHHHHHH, YO ME MUERO HOY_

**Noah:**_ y yo me quedo sorda_

**Shadow y Knuckles:**_ coincido contigo ¬¬_

**Alice:**_ ¿Te sientes atraído por Amy? Ella te parece hermosa? ¿Qué pensaste cuando la viste por primera vez en Palmtree Panic Zone?_

**Noah**: _si le gusta es obvio que sí se siente atraído por ella y le parece hermosa._

**Sonic**: ¬¬ _me pareció una chiquilla indefensa a la que había que proteger y bastante_ _guapa..._

**Alice:** _que bonito es el amor. ¿no es así? Bien, comencemos. ¿Lo has echo con Amy? No creo, tiene carita virginal._

**Noah:**_ coincido en eso. _

**Alice:**_ bueno, ¿lo has echo con Amy? ¿Quisieras casarte con Amy o tener hijos con ella?_

**Sonic:**_ PERO QUE DEMONIOS PREGUNTAN LOS FANS. NO LO HE ECHO CON AMY Y AUN SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN COMO PARA PENSAR EN CASARME Y TENER HIJOS._

**Noah:**_ eso es que sí._

**Alice:** _me lo suponía es tan facil de leer como un libro abierto._

**Noah**_: exacto._

**Sonic**_: ¬¬ Dejad de hablar de mí, que estoy delante._

**Shadow**_: a que jode!_

**Alice**_: ¿Cómo conociste a Amy? ¿Qué opinas de ella?_

**Sonic**_: la salve de Metal Sonic, la conocí ahí. Y ella se enamoró de mí. Opino que es una buena chica y que es guapa. Además de que es una buena amiga y bastante fuerte..._

**Amy**_: SONIC OPINA QUE SOY GUAPA Y FUERTE. BUAAAA_

**Tails**_: ya te vale, se había callado._

**Sonic**_: ¿qué quieres que haga? -.-_

**Alice:** _preguntas personales._

**Sonic**_: ¿MÁS?_

**Alice:** _esas no eran personales eran de amor de SONAMY. Haber Sonic, ¿amas el rock? ¿Te gustan los Beatles?_

**Sonic**_: sí amo el rock y me gustan mucho los Beatles._

**Alice:**_ Bien, ¿Te consideras celoso?_

**Sonic:**_ todos somos algo celosos..._

**Knuckles:**_ es demasiado celoso. Abracé a Amy para protegerla, y no me hablo en cuatro días porque pensaba que se la quería robar._

**Sonic:**_ N-no es cierto._

**Tails:**_ en realidad si lo es._

**Sonic:**_ mierda, Tails ¿de que lado estas?_

**Alice:** _Basta de charla, no contestes Tails o Noah Doll te visitará por las noches. ¿Te has acostado con alguien? ¿O aun eres virgen? ¿Si te acostaste con alguien con quién fue? ¿Te han violado?_

**Sonic:** _No me he acostado con nadie, soy virgen. ¿Qué clase de perturbados sexuales tengo de fans? Y no, NO ME HAN VIOLADO ¬¬_

**Noah:**_ te apoye en lo de virginal, recuerdalo._

**Alice:**_ Lo recordaré (guiñá un ojo a Noah y ambas rien) _¿Qué opinas de que algunos "fans" te conviertan en marica?

**Sonic:** _no me gusta leerme metiendole la lengua hasta la campanilla a Shadow y que después haya sexo desenfrenado... ¬¬ Me da asco y paro de leer._

**Noah:** _tengo que leerme una de esas novelas..._

**Shadow:**_ ugh... ni se te ocurra._

**Noah:** _sí. Seguro que le haces cosas más sensuales y voraces a él que a mí._

**Shadow**_: ¬¬ No le he echo nada a Sonic. SON COSAS IMAGINARIAS DE ESCRITORES LOCOS!_

**Noah:** _¬¬ la leeré igual._

**Alice:**_ ahora, no interrumpaís quedan pocas. _¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

**Sonic:** _con Sally _

**Amy:** _argh..._

**Sonic:** _¬_¬U_

**Alice:** _Bueno, ejem. Sigamos. Universos paralelos. ¿Qué harías si Shadow y tu vivieran juntos como amigos? y ¿Qué pasaría se Shadow y tu fueran hermanos?_

**Sonic**_**:** en el universo paralelo uno, no podría imaginarme a Shadow en mi casa siendo amable y sin llamarme faker. Y en el segundo, me pegaría un tiro._

**Shadow**_: yo te lo pegaría a ti._

**Sonic:**_ espera a que me desaten... ¬¬_

**Alice:**_ Sonic, definete en una palabra._

**Sonic:**_ Irresistible o perfecto._

**Noah:**_ narcisista._

**Sonic:** _callate adicta a las compras. ¬¬_

**Noah:**_ imbécil._

**Alice_: _**_bueno, anda dejad de discutir. ¿Por qué te crees irresistible?_

**Sonic:**_ porque es así._

**Noah**_: ególatra_

**Sonic:**_ ¬¬ ¿y tu eres mi mejor amiga? _

**Noah**_: Jodete :P_

**Alice:**_ ¿de qué color son tus boxers Sonic?_

**Sonic**_: ¿QUÉ?_

**Noah**_: ¿qué pasa te da verguencita?_

**Sonic:**_ verdes. Son verdes ¬¬_

**Alice:** _La penúltima pregunta, gracias a Chaos. _¿Conoces el pan de muerto Mexicano?

**Sonic:** _no... ¿está echo con muertos? ¿por qué el nombre? ¿POR QUÉ?_

**Noah:** _dramático... ¬¬_

**Alice**:_ Y LA ULTIMA._ (Se pone a bailar)_ ¿Te gustaría tener algún otro compañero en tus aventuras, que no sean ni Tails ni Knuckles, más bien, como un fan character?_

**Sonic:**_ La verdad, si me gustaría pero desde que conocí a Noah, a uno se le quitan las ganas... ¬¬_

**Noah:**_ EY! Idiota._

**Alice:**_ HEMOS ACABADO. POR FIN. Uf, gracias a dios, sois bien pesaditos. Bueno. La siguiente entrevista será para Noah. :) Espero que me dejéis preguntas y gracias por perder el tiempo escuchando a estos idiotas ¬¬_

**Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Noah, Sonic, Tails:**_ ¡Oye!_


	4. Noah The Hedgehog

**Alice: **_Aquí estamos de nuevo con otra de nuestras pervertidas, metomentodo y divertidas entrevistas. Hoy nuestra principal estrella invitada, por que para estrella yo, es Noah The Hedgehog, mi querida "cuñada", acompañada de mi terrón de azúcar._

**Mark: **_pero que dulce es mi novia._

**Alice: **_Aw... ¿no es un encanto?_

**Sonic: **_corta el royo ¬¬_

**Alice:**_ ¬¬, bueno, con Sonic Faker The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Rouge The Hedgehog, Noechiis The Hed-Dark y con Kevin The Hedgehog. Pasemos a los temas. Amorosos Noah._

**Noah: **_sí, venga._

**Alice: **_Sabemos de ti que a tus diecinueve años de edad. Que eres enemiga de Noechiis._

**Noechiis: **_¡SERVIDORA!_

**Alice: **_No me interrumpas ¬¬ Como iba diciendo enemiga de Noechiis, Nega y Eggman, científica espia y escritora. Muy reconocida y que mantienes una relación con Shadow._

**Noah: **_exacto_

**Alice:**_ Empezaremos con los apartados de Noah, ¿Te enamoraste de Shadow a primera vista?_

**Noah: **_Uh, no. Por supuesto que no. Él era un amargado, cuando lo vi pensé que era el ser más desagradable del mundo. Casi se me parecía a Bokkun._

**Alice: **Y entonces... _¿Por qué amas a Shadow?_

**Noah: **_No sé como empecé a sentir lo que siento por él. Pero creo que todo empezó cuando peleaba contra Mephiles, pensé que iba a ser mi fin, Mephiles en verdad es un ser muy fuerte, realmente estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Y cuando me dí cuenta, estaba en una pradera llena de flores, en el jardín chao. Allí se encontraba Shadow a mi lado, con un montón de cosas para curarme, se preocupo mucho por mi. Y me llevo a su casa. Allí comencé a conocerlo mejor y bueno... Quizás empecé a ver que era realmente bello por dentro y que no era lo que aparentaba. Me gusto su forma de ser conmigo. _

**Alice:**_ Aww... que monos. ¿Te gustaría tener un futuro con Shadow? ¿Tener hijos con él? ¿ Y como serían los nombres para tus futuros hijos?_

**Noah:**_ aun soy demasiado joven como para pensar en hijos. Pero si tengo que planearlo me encantaría seguir con Shadow y tener hijos ^^. Pues posiblemente, Burn si es chico y Cuty si es niña._

**Kevin**_: humpft..._

**Shadow:**_ Cállate._

**Alice:**_ Jijiji, hay celos en el ambiente. Bueno, ¿si Shadow no estuviera quien saldría contigo?_

**Noah:**_ Um..._

**Alice:** _... ?_?_

**Shadow:**

**Noah:**_ Um..._

**Sonic:**_ ¬3¬_

**Noah:**_ Posiblemente estaría con Nazo._

**Shadow:**_ ¿QUÉ?_

**Sonic:**_ ¡PERO SI QUISO MATARME!_

**Noah**_: ¿Qué pasa? Es muy lindo, y él ya me propuso esto y yo le haría cambiar._

Shadow saca una lista, "Personas a las que matar en un futuro" añadió Nazo The hedgehog. Noah suelta una risita pícara.

**Alice: **_¿te gusta alguien mas que Shadow?_

**Noah:**_ No, solo él_.

**Alice:** _Que mona, ¡solo tiene ojos para él! Ejem... sigamos. Del 1 al 10, ¿qué sexy es Shadow?_

**Noah**: _40_

**Shadow**: -.-

**Kevin**: _¡O VENGA YA!_

**Alice:**_ Lo impresionante es que el detector no ha sonado. ¡Así da gusto! ¿Cómo es tú relación con Shadow?_

**Noah:**_ cuando no estamos ocupados suele ser salir a pasear o obligarle a que me cargue las bolsas, comer algo, ir a casa, hablar. Descansar y noche de..._

Shadow la interrumpe_._

**Shadow:** _no les interesa lo de la noche._

**Noah:**_ -3- COMO QUIERAS_

**Alice:**_ a mi me hubiera gustado saberlo. Bueno. ¿Cómo conociste a Shadow?_

**Noah:** _Um... Eggman me confundió con Ames y me arrastró a su guarida, ya que estaba en una misión de buscar a Eggman me vino de perlas. Aunque fui honesta y les dije que no era Amy ellos me encerraron igual. Luego Shadow apareció y se dio cuenta de que no era Rose, yo le conte mi plan y bueno, al final Shadow se puso alerta conmigo, aunque yo escape y conseguí mis datos._

**Alice:** ¿_Así que le ganaste a Shadow?_

**Noah:**_ Podría decirse. Aunque creo que no quiso pelear contra mi porque no quería dañar semejante belleza tropical._

**Sonic:**_ Tropical, dice..._

**Noah:**_ ¡Tu cállate mono azul!_

**Sonic**_: SOY UN ERIZO._

**Noah**_: rata de laboratorio. Ya verás cuando tenga que usar un conejillo de indias..._

**Sonic**_: ¬¬ Mierda._

**Alice: **_¿que harÍas si en cuentras a Shadow besándose con Rouge u otra chica?_

**Noah:**_ La pregunta en ese momento sería "Hace mucho que no veo a Shadow ¿dónde está?" Y yo estaría pensando "Está enterrado en este mismo momento :D" Y la razón es porque Shadow no estaría vivo en ese momento._

**Sonic:**_ Ya sabes tío... nada de cuernos. (Risas)_

**Shadow:**_ Muy gracioso Faker._

**Noah**_: Continua._

**Alice:**_¿Qué tal lo hace Shadow? __  
_

Noah escupe el agua y se ruboriza.

**Noah**___: eh... ¡Qué clase de preguntas me hacéis!_

**Shadow**___: ¬/¬_

**Alice:**___ responde rapidito para pasar a la siguiente. _

**Noah:**___ Bien, lo hace muy bien. _

**Alice:**_ ¿Cuantas veces lo haces con Shadow al día?_

**Noah:**_ ¿WHAT? Pero que pasa, ¿tantos pervertidos nos oyen? Bueno la verdad esque cuatro o cinco al día es posible, pero no lo hacemos siempre eh..._

**Alice:** _No sé lo cree ni ella. Continuemos. ¿No te cansa que Shadow sea TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN emo, antisocial, antipático, gruñón, pesimista etc... ?_

**Shadow:**_ hacía falta tantas "a"? ¬¬**_

**Alice:**_ Ey, lo pone aquí._

**Shadow:**_ estúpidos fans... ¬¬_

**Noah:**_ no, conmigo es menos gruñón, solo es demasiado callado. Osea antisocial, pero ya me encargo yo de sacarlo de quicio, me divierte ver sus reacciones y ya habla. _

**Alice:**_ Oh, vaya. Que relación... bueno continuemos. ¿No te sientes celosa de Maria?_

**Shadow:**_ Ò.Ó _

**Noah**_: No. María es como una hermana para Shadow, además me gusta mucho oír sus pequeñas historias sobre ella. Me gusta verlo animado._

**Alice**_: ¡Oh, que monada!_

**Mark:** _sigamos antes de que la abrace axfisiantemente..._

**Alice:** _¬¬ Bueno continuemos. Si descubrieras que Shadow no era virgen cuando lo conociste, ¿que le harías?_

**Noah:** _Nada, yo no era virgen cuando llegue a él, así que no creo que tuviese el derecho de declarar, lo que si me enfadaría. Sería algo como que se acuesta con otra estando conmigo._

**Mark:**_ más te vale que no lo hagas. ¬¬_

**Alice**_: continuemos, dije._

**Noah:**_ no lo dijiste._

**Alice:**_ CONTINUEMOS. Si descubrieras que Shadow te engaña con Sonic ó Amy ¿qué harías?_

**Noah:**_ Oh, JAJAJAJAA, primero descuartizaría a Shadow, luego iría a por Sonic y se lo entregaría a Eggman, y si fuera Amy la tiraría a un foso lleno de cocodrilos._

**Sonic y Shadow:**_ O.O_

**Alice**_: Ya sabéis no la engañen..._

**Shadow:** _no lo iba ha hacer._

**Alice**_: La última de amor, ¿A quién prefieres Shadow o Sonic?_

**Noah**_: a Shadow._

**Alice:**_ Pasaremos a algunas personales, por cierto, bonita respuesta, en fin. ¿que es lo que mas te gusta?_

**Noah:**_ Investigar, volar... pasar tiempo con Shadow. Salir con Rouge y Amy por ahí. O con las chicas. Misiones con el The Seven Chaos. GUN, la lluvia, escribir, leer..._

**Alice:**_ Vaya, diversas opciones, eres una eriza multi-diversiones._

**Noah:**_ supongo ^^U_

**Alice:** _¿a quien le diste tu primer beso?_

**Noah:**_ ..._

**_Shadow:_**_ Dilo._

**Noah**_: A Kevin..._

**Shadow**_: Otro para mi lista_

Coge y apunta a Kevin en la lista. Noah ríe levemente.

**Kevin:**_ Jodete, no fuiste el primero._

**Shadow:**_ ..._

Cinco minutos después Kevin está inconsciente y Shadow se sienta, como limpiandose las manos de polvo.

**Alice:** _Luego de está escena de violencia que al parecer tiene que haber en cada entrevista. Sigamos de nuevo. ¿Te ha gustado alguien mas?_

**Noah:**_ Sí, me ha gustado, Kevin, Mark, tranquila ya no me gusta, Nazo, Mephiles un poco y Shadow._

**Sonic:**_ ¿Pero por qué Mephiles y Nazo? O.O_

**Noah:**_ Um... son lindos. Y Mephiles estuvo a mi lado cuando Shadow despareció._

**Shadow, Mark y Sonic:** _¿QUÉ MEPHILES QUÉ?_

**Noah:**_ Una larga historia, siguiente pregunta._

**Shadow, Mark y Sonic:**_ ¡EXPLICALO!_

**Rouge:**_ Dejad a la pobre y sentaros idiotas._

**Noah**_: Gracias Rouge, ¿ahora entendéis por que es mi mejor amiga?_

**Alice**_: __¿Quién se enamoró primero, Shadow de ti o tú de él?_

**Noah**_: él!_

**Shadow**: _Ella._

Noah y Shadow se miran y cruzan sus brazos.

**Shadow:**_ has sido tu._

**Noah:** _NO MENTIROSO_

**Shadow:**_ a mi me ha costado_

**Noah:**_ si has caido a mis pies cuando me viste_

**Shadow:** _Já, no me hagas reír._

**Noah**_: ¬¬ _

*Le pega en la cabeza, le sale un chichón*

**Noah:**_ en respuesta a eso, ha sido él._

Alice se ríe.

**Alice**_: ¿Con quien perdiste la virginidad Noah?_

**Noah**_: O.O_

Mark silba...

**Alice:** _¿Qué? OH NO, ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA. ¿OS HABÉIS ACOSTADO?_

**Noah con voz de pito que le sale cuando no puede mentir bien:** _¿Qué? JAJAJA no..._

BEEEEEEP

**Noah:**_ PUTO DETECTOR._

Shadow apunta a Mark en su lista.

**Alice**_: TÚ, ERIZA ROSA VEN AQUÍ_

**Noah**_: Oh-oh..._

*30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS*

Alice está inconsciente.

**Mark:**_ ¿Crees que no le acordará eso?_

**Noah**_**:**__esperemos que no..._

**Kevin:**_ Au... menudo golpe. ¿Eh? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Alice?_

Shadow lo golpea. Y se desmaya.

**Alice**_: ¿Uh? Que ha pasado?_

**Mark:**_ Nada cariño, sigamos la entrevista._

**Alice:** _Oh... sí, alla vamos._

**Noah**_: Venga_

**Alice:**_ ¿Te han dado ganas de golpear a Sonic?_

**Noah**_: Solo cuando me saca de quicio y cuando pone patas arriba mi laboratorio. Osea sí, casi siempre._

**Sonic:** _EY._

**Noah**_: SSHHHH._

**Alice:**_ Sigamos. ¿si tuvieras que elegir quien es mas menso Knuckles o Sonic?_

**Noah:**_ ¿Por qué una pregunta tan difícil? Yo que sé, eso es la cosa más difícil del mundo, haré un experimento sobre eso._

**Sonic:**_ ¬¬***_

**Alice:**_ JAJAJA, bueno sigamos ¿tienes a alguien que admiras para escribir?_

**Noah:**_ Oh, brillantes Katie Klein, Blue Jeans, Cassandra Clare, Nicholas Sparks y Arthur Conan Doyle los mejores escritores que he leído... Son mi gran inspiración y quiero llegar a manejar el arte de escribir tan bien como ellos._

**Alice:**_ Bonitas palabras. Bien. ¿que piensas del Seven Chaos?_

**Noah:**_ Son grandes amigos míos y no seré que haría sin ellos. Me alegro de haberlos conocido :)_

**Sonic:** _Mira que me celo._

**Noah:**_ a ti también te quiero bobo! Aunque a veces no hay quien te aguante._

Rouge tose.

**Noah:**_ Pero a ti más Rou!_

**Rouge:** _así me gusta rosilacea._

**Noah:**_ jeje ^/^_

**Alice:** _¿Te agrada Amy?_

**Noah:** _POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, ¡es como mi hermana pequeña!_

**Mark:** _Y tú la mía._

**Noah**_: POR ESO ES MI MEJOR AMIGO._

**Alice**_: Bueno, alejate de él._

**Noah**_: bien, bien... ya está._

**Alice**_: ¿Le patearias la cara a alguien?_

**Noah**_: A Bokkun, bicho insoportable. Arghh._

**Alice:**_ Bien, veo que aun lo odias._

**Noah:**_ rata de laboratorio... argh_

**Alice:** _continuemos __¿Si tuvieras que elegir a quien salvarías de una muerte segura, a Sonic o Amy?_

**Noah:**_ Um... no sé, posiblemente a Amy._

**Sonic:**_ ¡¿QUÉ?!_

**Noah:**_ no lo tengas en cuenta, pero si te salvo a ti, luego estarías mucho tiempo detrás de mi. "La dejaste allí y me salvaste a mi" Acabaría matándote. _(risas)

**Mark:** _en eso tiene razón._

**Shadow:**_ Podrías matar al Faker..._

**Sonic_: _**_¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?_

**Alice:**_ SIGAMOS! __¿Aún sigues sintiendo algo por Kevin?_

Noah mira a Kevin en el suelo.

**Noah:** _definitivamente, NO._

Shadow sonríe con superficialidad y victoria.

**Alice:** _¿Cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?_

**Noah**_: dos,¡la parejita! Pero en un futuro_

**Alice:**_ Ya entiendo__.independientemente de a quien ames ¿Quién es más guapo, Sonic o Shadow?_

Noah los revisa a los dos.

**Noah**___: están los dos para comerselos_

BEEEP.

**Noah: **_Shadow_

BEEEP

**Noah**___: SONIC, JODER, SONIC. Pero es verdad que están los dos buenísimos. _

Shadow abre su lista y apunta a Sonic remárcandolo.

**Sonic:** ___O.O voy a tener que huír..._

**Alice:** _Sigamos, anda_ _ ¿Color de sujetador?_

Noah revisa sus prendas interiores y sonríe.

**Noah:**_ azul claro._

**Alice:**_ ¿Qué opinas de Noechiis?_

**Noah:**_ que eres insoportable ¬¬_

**Noechiis:**_ insoportablemente hermosa. Ahora dejame dormir._

**Alice:**_ ¿Te harías mala como Noechiis?_

**Noah:**_ No. Eso es un proyecto de estúpidez compenetrado con cagar las cosas._

**Noechiis**_: puedo ser mala ¬¬_

**Noah**_: no creo._

**Alice**_: No discutáis, ¿Te parece Sonic atractivo? ¿Sonic usa bóxers?_

**Noah**_: Supongo que es guapo. Sonic, ¿usas bóxers?_

**Sonic:**_ sí._

**Noah:**_ Sí, los usa._

**Alic****e**_: __¿Te gusta el Sonadow? ¿Qué opinas del ShadAmy y del SoNoah?_

**Noah**___: Um... no sé, nunca he leído un Sonadow... Y del Shadamy, no me lo creo. Shadow no es tan detallista, y no es tan romántico como en algunas historias, aunque en el de mi Primer Valentín es más bien realista, eso hace conmigo. El SoNoah me parece divertido los que he leído que ha sido el de "Mi felicidad es por ti" que también tiene ShadAmy... pues. Sonic y Noah se la pasan discutiendo y es entretenido. El de Me Gustas Tanto pues es más... em... em... yo que sé, más dramático, su escritora está loca..._ (YO: EY, no estoy loca. Bueno quizás un poco ¬¬)

**Alice:**_ Y por último para hacer más amena la entrevista, tres preguntas de perversión. ¿Has experimentado con tu sexualidad?_

**Noah**_: O.O NO! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO._

**Alice:**_ ¿Eres de esas deprabadas a las que les gusta el yaoi?_

**Noah:** _Uh, no. Nunca he leido yaoi, aunque pretendo hacerlo para fastidiar a Shadow._

**Shadow**_: QUE NO LEAS ESO, a saber las tonterías que dicen los fans_

**Noah:**_ por eso, quiero verte penetrando a Sonic, me daría risa y luego podría pegarte_

**Shadow**_: ¬/¬* Deja ese tema ya._

**Noah**_: Has leído tu alguno? ¿Te gusta?_

**Shadow**_: ¡NO HE LEÍDO UNO!_

**Noah**_: leamoslo juntos!_

**Shadow**_: ¡que no!_

**Alice:**_ Estresais a uno... la última ¿Que piensas del Yuri? ¿No te daria curiosidad leer una historia Yuri?_

**Noah:**_ no creo._

**Mark**_**:** ¿y si la escriben sobre ti?_

**Noah**_: ¡¿ESCRIBEN ESO!? SOBRE MÍ?_

**Mark:**_ no lo sé._

**Noah:**_ OH DIOS. OH DIOS._

**Alice:**_ bueno chicos, la próxima entrevista será para Amy. Espero que dejen sus preguntas y no sean tan pesados y estresantes como esos tres erizos de ahí_

**Noah, Shadow, Sonic:** _¬¬ Ya te vale._

**Alice:**_ A parte de dejar sus preguntas para Amy, pueden dejar una sugerencia de quien le gustaría que fuera el entrevistado entre Knuckles y Rouge ;) Gracias, nos leemos. Dejen sus preguntas!_


End file.
